Bonzi
This character's case file is moderated by user KNUCKLEDRAGGINGAPE: Any and all complaints should be directed to him. Bonzi "N-Word" Buddy (also known as Bonzi "I Have a Pakistani Wife" Buddy) is a purple monkey and notorious racist. He will adamantly decline that he is a racist retard monkey, but has been documented saying the N-word at least 18 fucking times. Bonzi is currently in exile on a remote island in Botswana, despite the country being completely landlocked. The exact reasoning of his exile is not known, but there is reason to believe he shit his pants and got kicked out of his flat. Biography Bonzi was born to a semi-wealthy family in Alabama. As former plantation owners, he had a couple dimes to his name. Bonzi however, didn't care for any of life's fancier things. The one thing he wanted more than anything was to be a Very Funny YouTube Pooper. He shared this dream with his parents, and upon hearing this disappointing revelation, attempted to console him to find another career opportunity. Bonzi wouldn't have any of it though. A day later, sure enough, he packed his bags and headed out to the last frontier that he'd feel accepted in: The Wild Web. Ever since then he's been scraping by to become the next internet phenom, but god damn does he love the freedom of it all. Since he has surrounded himself with other, more talented content creators, a raging jealousy has burned in Bonzi's heart since his leave from the family plantation. This rage has manifested itself in Bonzi becoming a raging anti-semite (Ethiopian Jews) and race realist. This rage peaked on the first month of the new year, when his racially charged anger assaulted the ears of local savants REDACTED, REDACTED, REDACTED, and REDACTED. This outburst resulted in him shitting his pants and being evicted from his messy quarters. His current whereabouts are unknown but it is believed to be located on an island in Africa, furious at the copious amounts of dark-skinned people walking the land unscathed. Bonzi will die June 18th, 3024. Abilities Bonzi can shoot fire out of eyes. It burns when he pees. He can pee sitting down. Bonzi can fire Fruity Pebbles from his penis like a Gatling gun. He regularly uses this as a party trick at get-togethers. His severe mental retardation makes him nigh unkillable. Bonzi can speak in fluent YTP Sentence Mixing (Pingas Speech). Bonzi has taken over 54,000 L's in his lifespan. Racism Bonzi is from the infamous state of Alabama, meaning that he is a genetic racist. It's in his genetics to hate every black man that crosses his path or appears in his line of vision. If he even thinks about black people, he gets steamed! Because of this racism pulsing through his monkey veins, he has said the n-word more times than he can even count on his ape fingers. He will deny his racist roots as well as his many instances of saying the n-word. Because of this denial, he will put on the guise of being not racist. Because Bonzi is retarded, he can be tricked into saying the n-word. This can be done through fucking middle school-tier levels of goofery, like asking him to say "Knee Ger" really fast or waving a printed picture of a black guy in his face. This second method isn't as effective but if you surprise him with it it should work. Bonzi has called many non-black people the n-word, including his current case file moderator KNUCKLEDRAGGINGAPE otherwise known as infamous FBI runaway REDACTED. In the heat of the moment, he was permanently branded as an african-american, and he has not recovered since. Category:Furry Category:Real Life Category:Retards Category:Racist Category:Retard Monkey Category:Cryptids Category:Criminals Category:Armenian Genocide Deniers Category:L Takers Category:Racists Category:Alabamian